


The Hatter's Garden

by KatLeePT



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another girl falls prey to the Hatter . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hatter's Garden

        "Step into my garden. Don't mind the thorns. The poison is fast as you fall in death's arms. The pain is sweet, so go to sleep and dream your ever lasting dreams."

        His voice sounded in her head like a lullaby; her eyes drifted closed. He smiled. His perfect, shining fangs dipped smoothly into her pearly white, fragile throat. He drank his fill, then let her body go and tossed his top hat down onto her. He settled in to sleep, now sated, while it ate. There'd no be sign left in morning's light of the latest to fall into Wonderland.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
